colosseumgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Bernardos
'''Bernardos '''is a Centurion and Captain of Commodus's Praetorian Guard in Gladiator Begins. Description Bernardos is a man with extra heft, who wears the outfit of a high ranking roman Centurion. His chainmail is equipped with the unique medallions of a Centurion, and he wears a unique Centurion galea, named "Guardians Galea". Bernardos can first be seen as the Protagonist engages with the Patron Aquillia. Bernardos is seen having a discussion with her about the possible traitorous actions of her father General Drusus. The Protagonist themself will only encounter Bernardos after completion of a Patron storyline. Bernardos will come and inform the Protagonist that his master has interest in them for a task, but if they should accept the task, they can never return to their former life. After this happens the the patron list will then include Bernardos. The player can continue their gladiator life as they wish, training and becoming stronger. Once they are ready, they can select Bernardos as a Patron to begin the final quest. Bernardos has the Protagonist tested by having them fight 3 Roman soldiers. Once the Protagonist defeats the soldiers, they are then introduced to Commodus, who informs them of their plan, which requires the Protagonist to die. After pretending to lose a bout with Gulielmus, Bernardos spirits the Protagonist away to Commodus's training ground. As the Protagonist begins to befriend Commodus, Bernardos begins to grow envious of the Protagonist. Bernardos has an extreme reaction to the Protagonist dueling Commodus. Commodus scolds Bernardos for his behavior. The next day, Bernardos confronts the player, expressing that only those of noble blood should be close to Commodus, and attempts to kill the Protagonist. However, the Protagonist proved stronger, and Bernardos was killed. Strategy Bernardos fights in the style of a Roman soldier, with a Gladius, Scutum, and Galea only. However, he makes frequent use of the jumping technique Air Raid, which cannot be parried. He also uses Shield Ram, another technique which cannot be parried. This can make putting Bernardos on the defense difficult if the player does not have overwhelming strength. The player should utilize a defensive strategy, waiting for when Bernardos uses a technique other then Air Raid or Shield Ram to parry and open him up for attack. The player should become familiar with how to dodge effectively and when to recognize when Bernardos is about to use Air Raid. Also, they should not be afraid to utilize the open space of Commodus's training grounds to create distance between Bernardos to recover some Stamina and plan a counterattack strategy. If the player cannot defeat Bernardos, there is potential to be stuck, as after accepting Bernardos as patron, you can no longer attend Arena Events to become stronger. Defeat will mean the player will have to fight Bernardos again, so it is advised before even proceeding to accept Bernardos's task that they train their character to be as strong as possible on lower difficulties. When fighting, Bernardos fights with the nickname "The Imeprial Legionaire" and uses the following Shield techniques: Air Raid, Shield Ram, Bowling, and Double Stinger. All his stats across the board are 259. Trivia *Bernardos occupies a similar position as Laetus in the original Colosseum: Road to Freedom game. However, unlike Laetus, he is fictional. *Should the player chose to remain with Commodus, they will occupy Bernardos's position. *According to the Japanese language guide to Gladiator Begins, Bernardos is a freedman. See Also *Laetus Gallery Bernardos as Patron.PNG|Bernardos as a Patron Aquillia and Bernardos.PNG|Bernardos's early appearance in Aquillia's storyline. Category:Characters Category:Romans Category:Patrons Category:Antagonists